Kirukiru Amou
Amou Kirukiru (天羽 斬々 Amō Kirukiru), is a student who has been sent to The Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy after being part of a huge brawl. After a while, she was known as "EMPRESS" at Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy. Character Profile Appearance Amou is a very beautiful and very attractive young woman with long, black hair and a lithe figure with very pale skin. She has black eyes with a sharp gaze and she is tall for her age. Her school uniform is a dark blue blazer with a cream colored button up shirt and a red tie. She wears a dark blue skirt and has black pantyhose and shoes. Personality Amou is a deranged psychopath who is mainly motivated by her obsession with her former friend, Nomura Fudou. She is willing to do anything to have Nomura all to herself, even kill anyone who she perceives as an obstacle. She is very cruel and condescending, especially to those she considers beneath her. Amou also has the compulsion to dominate others, which is partly the reason for said obsession with Nomura, who refuses to submit to her. Background Before she transferred to Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy, she fought against Nomura. She managed to inflict injury onto Nomura and he was hospitalized. After transferring to Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy, she single handedly defeats two of the Supreme Five Swords (Tenka Goken); Onigawara Rin and Kikakujou Mary. She then was known as "EMPRESS". Amou Kirukiru falls in love with Nomura Fudou when they were at their previous school. Amou Kirukiru was very jealous after seeing Nomura Fudou get kissed by Onigawara Rin. In her jealousy, she said “Humans often act like small birds. Like small birds, they are about to be attacked by hawks and eagles flying high in the sky, yet they don’t notice.” ''' She also has a very unique relationship with Nomura as she told him to become her "man". While he refused the offer Amou pierced through his chest resulting to a scar on Nomura's back. Currently, as punishment for the chaos she caused at Aichi, she is transferred to Hokkai Academy. Abilities and Powers '''Master Martial Artist: Amou is a extraordinary master in Uechi-Ryu Karate. She can perform lethally precised and forceful strikes, that can tear flesh , break weapons and even potentially kill people or even a beast such as Kyobo with incredible ease. She easily defeated the Five Supreme Swords, except Tsukuyo, with immense ease, and in the past she grievously wounded Nomura, leaving him hospitalized in the process. * Auto-counter: '''Her signature move. After hardening her fingers, she uses them to slash or stab to counter or pre-emptively counter her opponents' attacks before they can even notice. * '''Tegatana: '''Her default offensive technique, which originated from Okinawan Karate and Aikido. Coupled with her hardened body, she can punch concrete and break iron, as well as pierce Kyobo who is a large and powerful bear with incredible ease, She can stab people with her fingers and even a thick manga that Nomura was using to protect his stomach from an attack from her. '''Enhanced Conditioning: '''Thanks to her extemely hard training in Uechi-Ryu, Amou has trained her body to total perfection with complete control of her body. * '''Enhanced Strength: Amou has immense strength, she can break the hardest object with only minimal effort. She can overpower highly skilled swordswoman such as the Five Supreme Swords using pure might and skill. And she is strong enough to pound Nomura in a fistfight. * Enhanced Speed: Amou's speed is superior to four of the Five Supreme Sword and even Nomura himself. Her extraordinary speed and reflexes allow her to use Auto-counter effectively. Countering her enemies's attacks faster than they can react. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Amou is extremely resilient along with the capability to harden her entire body at will. Most slashing and piercing attacks are useless against Amou. However, this durability grants lower resistance to blunt attacks (such as Madan). Quotes Notes Category:Nomura's love interest Category:Female